


Never mess with time.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse Event, F/M, Scottish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Jaime and Claire go back through the stones together but something is drastically wrong.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Juletide 2020





	Never mess with time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entwinedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/gifts).



Something had gone terribly wrong with history, her going back had changed it for the worse. There was no way for them to reverse it. Nor could they change their minds as the stones had crumbled, most of it was likely dust in the wind. They had gone through the stones together to get back to her time, the time from which she had went through the stones originally. Yet, this was most decidedly not her time. The grass was not lush and green, there were no planes flying overhead, it looked like the site of a mass destruction event. 

“Claire,” Jamie called but Claire was too preoccupied with looking around trying to see anything she could recognise. There was nothing in place that had been there before which meant that they were out of place. “Sassenach!” This shout startled Claire from her musings. Jamie was looking at her with concern showing on his face. “Are ye’ alright Claire?”  


“Jamie. It’s all wrong, ” Claire was on the verge of having a breakdown. “There’s no plants, the trees are dead, there are no noises of civilization.” Claire fell to her knees, “What have we done? What have I done?” Her questions went unanswered as she felt comforting hands on her shoulders. She had just descended into tears at the thought of being the cause of any sort of destruction. 

Claire looked up at Jamie from her position on the floor before nodding and standing. She remained silent and allowed herself to be held by Jamie. His arms still on her shoulders and her face pressed to his chest. “I think I may have changed history or triggered a sequence of events…” she trailed off then about to get lost in her thoughts.  


“Aye, Sassenach,” Jamie stated, this was not the place that Claire had described to him at all. It looked worse than what it did in his time. She would not lie about this to him. Jamie thought on what could have caused this in his time but he did not come up with anything. No weapon could be responsible for this. “I dinna’ ken what could have done this.”  


Listening to his words, her mind raced, there was one thing that she knew about which might have been capable of this level of destruction. There was a new form of warfare from her time. Nuclear. Was that the cause of this? “It could have been a new weapon that was created from my time. Perhaps I accidentally took something with me or left some remnant of knowledge about it.” Jamie could only nod. “I’m sorry we are stuck here.” 

“Claire. Dinna fash’ yerself’, we have to get moving, find shelter, we cannae’ stay here,” as Jamie finished speaking her glanced at Claire and could see that she was much calmer. Looking much more like herself. “Claire. All that matters is that we are together. We have survived through so much already. We will survive this, aye’ ken’ it.” 

They started walking in the direction of the village where Claire had walked to the stones from. Jamie had asked Claire where they should had and that was the information she gave him. There were still a few inhabitable buildings there but there was no one around. Most of the village was decimated but they decided to stay there for while to decide their next move. Claire taught Jamie how some new weaponry worked and Jamie taught Claire more Scottish slang words. He even taught her how to make snares and traps so that she could help hunt. Eventually, they moved on from there and from trying to find a way back to his time. They decided that they had each other and that was enough.


End file.
